


Belly for a Belly

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Weiss got Blake pregnant in a dust accident, and now she's being just so nice to Blake. And Yang's being nice to Weiss too. Is everyone's niceness completely genuine?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 11





	Belly for a Belly

Blake had come to the conclusion that being pregnant sucked. It was hard enough that she had to figure out what to do with a kid that was coming in a few months' time, but the effects that being pregnant had on her weren't ideal either, meaning that she was basically unable to train towards becoming a huntsman for nine months at a minimum, and more likely more than a year. Pretty much the only good thing that came out of this was how nicely Weiss was treating her, and even that was starting to become a bit much.

Still, she understood why Weiss was being so excessively nice to her. After all, the dust accident that had gotten Blake pregnant had been all Weiss' fault, something Weiss had repeatedly and profusely apologised for. Even if it was starting to become a bit much, Blake couldn't fault Weiss for trying to make it up to her. However, there was a very specific problem that Blake was very specifically dealing with right now.

"Uh, Weiss, not that I don't appreciate all of this," Blake groaned as she sat up in her bed, "but this is way too much food for me." Weiss froze, a raspberry iced doughnut in her hand that she was about to feed to Blake.

"Oh. Oh, goodness, I'm so sorry Blake, I didn't mean to…" Weiss panicked, before Blake put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. Just… slow down a little. Or maybe stop for a little bit," Blake said, wincing slightly as she rubbed her belly. Weiss immediately jumped at that and began rubbing Blake's belly. Blake had to admit, it felt so much better having someone else rub her belly.

Weiss rubbing Blake's belly had relaxed Blake so much that the dorm room door opening ended up startling her. She must've fallen into a nap, as she felt a little bit groggy and only realised it was Yang because of all the yellow.

"Oh, sweet, I was hoping I'd find you two here. I got something for you two to drink, since you're cooped up in here," Yang said, a big smile on her face. To Blake, something seemed a little bit off to Yang, but she wasn't in the right state to figure out what it was.

"Oh, thank you Yang," Weiss said graciously.

"Here's yours, Weiss," Yang said, handing a tall opaque cup to Weiss. "And Blake, here's yours," she continued, handing another identical cup to Blake.

"Thanks Yang," Blake said, grunting as she sat herself upright.

"Anyway, gotta go, catch you guys later!" Yang sang as she shot out of the room.

"That was… weird," Blake said, her confusion clear as day to anyone listening.

"Was it?" Weiss asked as she took a drink from her cup.

A little while later, Weiss' stomach rumbled.

"Oh dear. I know I said this was supposed to be your food, but I'm awfully hungry. Would you mind if I have some?" Weiss requested, making Blake raise an eyebrow.

"Why're you asking me? It's more your food than mine," Blake asked back.

"Well, if you're sure," Weiss said. She picked up a doughnut and nibbled away at it. Before Blake finished her drink, Weiss had finished the six-pack of doughnuts.

"Huh, guess you were hungry."

* * *

After a few more months, Blake's baby bump was becoming permanently visible, no matter what Blake did to hide it. However, hers was not the only body to change during her pregnancy. Despite Weiss not being pregnant, as far as any test could tell, she was looking a little bit different nowadays. Her belly had grown a soft, jiggly layer of pudge that pressed against her dress, making the outline of her first roll of fat show up clear as day. The widening of her hips and the layer of fat that grew on them helped emphasise that belly fat, as did the extra cup size up top and the layer of fat on her thighs and behind. To summarise, Weiss was putting on weight. However, she didn't seem particularly perturbed by it. In fact, she barely even seemed to react to it.

In the meantime, Blake had finally figured out what was up with Yang, or at least she believed that she had. Yang seemed to be annoyed about the amount of time Blake and Weiss were spending together. What Blake couldn't figure out was what the drinks had to do with any of this, until, one day, she figured it out.

"Hello again," Yang sang as she sauntered into the dorm room, a pair of cups in her hands.

"More drinks already? That's very kind of you," Weiss said sweetly, accepting her drink. "Oh, I need to go to the bathroom. Be back in a moment!" With that, Weiss hopped up off the bed, setting her drink next to her empty cup, and disappeared for the bathroom. With just the two of them in the room, Blake took her chance.

"Yang, what's up with you?" Blake asked, trying her best to sound as far from accusatory as possible. Yang froze for a moment.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," Yang answered unconvincingly, her smile looking increasingly forced.

"You've been acting weird, and I remember you telling me to talk to you when something's up with me, so I'm returning the favour," Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Yang defended, even if it sounded like she was unravelling. "I'm definitely not fattening Weiss up in revenge for getting you knocked up using the drinks I'm giving you guys, okay bye!" Yang added, her mouth going at lightning speed in order to get her whole confession out so fast that Blake barely even had time to process it before Yang left. Almost as if on cue, that was when Weiss left the bathroom.

"Oh, is Yang gone already?" Weiss asked. Blake nodded, still a little numb with surprise. "So, what were you two talking about?" That question gave Blake a moment's pause. The 'good' thing to do would be to tell Weiss the truth. However, Blake was curious what Weiss would look like with some extra weight on, and she figured that it wouldn't hurt for Yang to get her revenge, especially since it didn't seem to be much of an issue for Weiss.

"Oh, nothing," was the answer Blake settled on. Weiss took her drink and had a sip.

"Hmm, this drink tastes a little bit stronger than usual," Weiss commented, making Blake's ears perk up. This next little while would be interesting, Blake thought.

* * *

By now, Blake reckoned that she only had a few days until she was ready to give birth. Her gravid belly was heavy and awkward to haul around, which is why she had spent most of the last few weeks in bed, being looked after by Weiss. However, Weiss was looking different too. The pudgy little belly Weiss had been sporting ballooned into a massive fat gut, bigger than Blake's pregnant belly and requiring Weiss to size up her combat gear several times. Of course, it wasn't just the belly that Weiss had gained. Her hips and rear had widened significantly, exceeding Blake's motherly figure and threatening to spill into a second seat whenever Weiss sat down, while the plentiful extra padding helped prop Weiss up about a dozen centimeters. Weiss' chest had also expanded, not quite matching Blake's mammaries, but getting close. Everything else beyond that showed a little bit of growth, but it was mainly just a slight layer of fat, or not so slight when it came to Weiss' legs. Without a doubt, Weiss had gotten fat, dramatically fat and dramatically quickly. Only a few months ago Weiss had been one of the lightest and smallest at Beacon, and here she was likely outweighing almost every other girl in Beacon.

"You know, Weiss, if I didn't know better, I'd be thinking you were pregnant too," Blake teased as she poked and prodded at Weiss' belly as Weiss fed her.

"Agreed, we match very well," Weiss said, her voice soft and gentle as she snuggled up against Blake. Blake also had noticed that Weiss' personality had softened just as much as her body, which she greatly appreciated. That was when Yang entered the dorm with a pair of drinks. She slowed for a moment as she spotted the pair cuddling, but still came over to set the drinks atop the bookshelf as she usually did.

"So, uh, how're you guys holding up?" Yang asked, her voicing sounding somewhat unsure of itself.

"Oh, we're doing wonderfully," Weiss answered, her voice fully of glee and a big smile on her face.

"Even you, Weiss? 'Cause you've been getting pretty fat lately. Not mad about that?" Yang questioned. Blake could tell that these were leading questions, but Weiss seemed totally unaware.

"Oh, not at all. Certainly, it may be larger than what most would call a 'dad bod', but I think it suits me just fine." After that response from Weiss, Blake could see the gears turning in Yang's brain, trying to fully comprehend what Weiss was saying.

"You… you're happy with this?" Weiss nodded. "And you're not mad about it?" Weiss shook her head. There was an awkward moment of quiet where Blake could see Yang's brain completely grind to a halt. "I… I had a whole apology planned out and everything, but I guess I don't need that now that your brain's totally scrambled. Sorry not sorry, I guess, for fattening you up," Yang let out, exasperated as she made her way for the door.

"Whatever you were using to fatten me up, can I still use it?" Weiss queried.

"Sure, whatever, it's under Blake's bed," Yang said, not looking back as she left, shutting the door behind her, leaving the monochrome pair alone.

"Well then, it looks like I'm going to be a… big daddy," Weiss joked, giggling slightly at her own joke. Blake mostly resisted, but even she let out a quiet laugh at Weiss' joke.

"Sounds like you have the dad jokes ready. You're gonna do great," Blake softly reassured.

"Thank you, Blake," Weiss accepted the compliment. There was a silence that hung in the air for a moment, before Weiss leant in, her fat gut pressing against Blake's side. Blake picked up the hint quickly and leant in too, closing the distance. Their lips met, gently and somewhat cautiously. When it was clear that this was happening, the kiss became more confident, but stayed very chaste. After a moment, they broke off the kiss.

"Well, I… think we'll need some practice at that," Weiss admitted. Blake smirked slightly in response.

"Good idea." Then, Blake leant back in for another kiss. The monochrome couple were going to get plenty of practice at kissing, if they had any say in it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SirMinus on DeviantArt, who asked for this just over a year ago. I really gotta be more careful about saying yes to requests so that folks don't end up waiting so long. Anyway, yeah, just pretend that this fic happens in a universe where abortion doesn't exist, cause let's be real, if this actually happened, Weiss and Blake would be down at the abortion clinic ASAP.


End file.
